halofandomcom-20200222-history
Antonio Silva
crash at Alpha Base. |affiliation=UNSC Marine Corps }} Major Antonio Silva was a Field Grade officer in the UNSC Marine Corps. He was the Commanding Officer of the 22nd Shock Battalion during the Battle of Installation 04 in September 2552 Halo: Combat Evolved, level Pillar of Autumn. Biography Early Military Career Around 2525, Second Lieutenant Silva was assigned to command a platoon of Marine Shock Troops aboard the Halo: The Flood, page 134. That same year, to test the new SPARTAN-II physical augmentations, ONI enlisted four of Silva's men to confront SPARTAN-117 in the Atlas' gym. The ODSTs were no match for the Spartan and three were killed while one was severely wounded. Silva viewed this as murder and was appalled when the SPARTAN was not punished. Silva held a deep grudge for the SPARTAN-II program, and especially John-117, from that time forward. Reach and Installation 04 Escape from Reach In 2552, Major Silva was deployed with his ODST Battalion aboard the newly refit . He and his Marines defended the ship's engine generators during the Battle of Reach and later during the beginning of the Battle of Installation 04. Silva then abandoned the Autumn in Human Entry Vehicles with his Executive Officer, First Lieutenant Melissa McKay, and the few hundred of his men that were revived from cryo in time. During the trip down, he did not like the personality of the Command HEVs AI, Wellsley, nor the AI's constant bragging about the things it claimed to do as the Duke of Wellington. Landing on Alpha Halo When he and his troops landed on Installation 04, Silva rallied his men to capture a nearby butte that would become Alpha Base. With the capture of Captain Jacob Keyes by the Covenant, Silva assumed command of the Autumn's surviving crew. Confrontation with the Chief He met with SPARTAN John-117 again, now a Master Chief Petty Officer, and blatantly told him that he and his Spartans were "freaks", and that they died because they were not strong and could not adapt in battle. Silva continued to say that the veteran Spartan was the last of a "dying breed", and that "real" humans, his Marine Shock Troopers, would win the war, not Spartans Halo: The Flood, page 91-92. This reflected his sentiment which was completely unknown to anyone else at the time. First Lieutenant Melissa McKay disagreed with him but never vocalized it. It is unknown how he knew that it was a Spartan who killed his men, since at that time they were top secret. It is also unknown how he would have learned of the Spartan-II's abduction, as that information remains highly classified. The Flood Outbreak Silva later ordered Lt. McKay to ferry supplies from the crashed Autumn to Alpha Base and hold the docking and supply bays until all further supplies have been taken. He then rallied his forces during a Covenant attack of the base, and again when the Flood appeared and tried to infest the base. Silva succeeded by interrogating the found PFC Wallace A. Jenkins, now a Combat Form, and discovered the attack, plugging the holes underneath the base before the Flood could attack Halo: The Flood, page 275-276. After the battle, Silva and his men came in contact with Cortana one last time and learned about the downed Covenant vessel Truth and Reconciliation. He planned a rapid assault on the vessel just as the Covenant had destroyed the Flood aboard the ship, which was successful. Glory hound and Death During the second raid of the Truth and Reconciliation, Silva managed to capture an extremely vital target: the Prophet aboard the TaR. This could have paved the way to end the war with the Covenant. It finally became increasingly clear that Silva wanted to be the hero of the Battle of Installation 04, and intended to take the vessel directly to Earth, which not only violated the Cole Protocol; but would put the homeworld in serious danger of infestation by the Flood as Silva refused to let sterilization of the ship be completed Halo: The Flood, page 300. He also planned to meet Chief John-117 and Cortana in the space around Alpha Halo so that Cortana could pilot the vessel back to Earth.He believed that this success would help promote the growth of so many new ODSTs that they would be able to destroy the Covenant, thus proving his ambition. In his quest for glory, Silva left Lieutenant McKay no choice but to destroy the fiber optic bundle connecting the bridge to the engine by tossing two Frags, causing the ship to crash onto the surface of Installation 04. This killed not only the two Marines, but every other life form who was on the ship. In spite of the massive loss of life, it prevented the Flood infestation from threatening Earth and the remaining colonies. Wellsley's last comment reflected McKay's training: "You have taught here well. Of that you can be proud of." Trivia *Although UNSC Marine Corps battalions are usually commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel Halo: Contact Harvest, page 111, Silva commands his own battalion while only a Major. Though this could just mean that there wasn't a transfer put in for a LtCol, or could possibly indicate that Silva was going to be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. *In latin, Silva means forest. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel